Promise
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Songfic dari lagu Coming out strong.  Bagaimanakah sebenarnya perasaan Roxas terhadap Axel? ia tahu bahwa ia harus pergi dan kembali pada Sora. tapi, bagaimana bila disaat terakhir mereka dapat bertemu dan Axel mengiklarkan janji kepada Roxas? Oneshot


**Kingdom Hearts songfic  
Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney  
Song of Ana Johnsson – Coming out strong**

**Warning : Sho-ai, maybe OOC**

**Pairing : Akuroku**

**

* * *

**

_**~PROMISE~**_

_**It's strange how everything changes  
Through your eyes the colors were fading  
You've tried  
You can't see the world the same**_

Suasana di Castle The World That Never Was selalu mengitari dengan sayup-sayup kesunyian. Aku memandang cermin yang berada disampingku, meletakkan tangan kananku sambil menjatuhkan badanku ke dinding dengan lemas.

Eksistensiku sebagai 'Nobody'. Aku tahu keberadaanku sudah hampir hilang. Karena 'Somebody'ku, Sora membutuhkanku untuk memulihkan kondisinya saat ini. Aku tahu bahwa 'Nobody' tidak memiliki 'hati' seperti manusia biasa. Tapi mengapa? Perasaan apa yang terus bergejolak di dalam diriku ini? Aku menolak perasaan ini.

"Why did the keyblade choose me?" aku berkata pelan, hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Aku menutup mataku secara perlahan. 'Mengapa takdir begitu kejam padaku, aku adalah 'Nobody' dari Sora. Hanyalah seorang 'Nobody'. Apakah aku harus kembali pada 'Somebody'ku itu?'

_**It's cold falling down  
Like a shadow on the ground**_

Organisasi ini hanya memanfaatkaanku untuk mengumpulkan 'hati'. Demi pembentukkan sebuah Kingdom Hearts, kami, 'Nobody' tak lebih dari sekadar 'alat' untuk memenuhinya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengingat bahwa kami pernah ada didunia ini, tidak ada seorangpun.

Aku membuka mataku, menatap kamarku dengan pandangan yang hampa. Aku tidak memiliki apapun. Tak ada seorangpun menginginkan kehadiranku, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Ditengah saat-saat kesepian ini, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, seseorang. Seseorang yang kupercaya. Seseorang yang aku percayai untuk berbagi. Satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap berarti di hidupku yang penuh kebohongan ini. Seseorang yang bisa kuandalkan

Aku menutup mataku, membayangkan bagaimana kehadiarannya, merasakan bahwa ia berada disini saat ini. Axel, aku menyukainya._**  
**_

_**Follow me and I'll take you somewhere lighter  
Than you've been  
Come with me I won't let you fall apart  
Not again**_

Ia memegang pundakku dengan perlahan saat aku sedang memandang suasana yang dipancarkan oleh Twilight Town pada sore hari. Aku membalikkan badanku, tersenyum padanya. Twilight Tower adalah tempat favorite kami berdua. Axel bilang ia pernah mengajakku kemari saat aku baru datang di Organization XIII.

Axel memberikan salah satu Ice Cream yang ia bawa. Kami duduk bersebelahan sambil memakan Sea Salt Ice Cream. Saat pertama kali mengajakku kemari, ia juga memberiku Ice Cream ini. Kami menikmati suasana senja dengan kasat mata, sambil sesekali bercanda gurau.

_**And it's been so long  
Just barely holding on  
We're coming out strong**_

Setelah mengetahui semua kenyataan ini, meski sulit kuterima akhirnya aku mengalah. Kuakui aku iri denganmu, Sora. Kau memiliki semua hal yang tidak aku miliki. Kau memiliki teman-teman yang setia berada disampingmu, kau selalu membuat segala sesuatu berbeda, kau selalu memikirkan hal positif, kau tidak mudah menyerah pada keadaan, kau akan terus membela mati-matian temanmu bila ia memang benar. Hatimu sangat polos dan lugu, namun didalam semua itu terdapat sebuah kehangatan didalamnya, hatimu sangat lembut.

Berbeda denganku. Hatiku gelap dan dingin. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menganggapku berarti. Satu-satunya yang kupunya hanya Axel.

_**Hey... You're smiling again  
Leave the scars the future is waiting  
You've tried  
But you can't escape yourself**_

Saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya di Dark City. Aku berjalan ditengah kegelapan. Tiba-tiba suaranya bergema di kepalaku.

"Your mind's made up?" aku terpaku sesaat, badanku menolak untuk berjalan. Aku tidak berani mentapnya lama. Namun keputusanku sudah bulat. Kami hanya berbicara sebentar. Dan aku harus mengakhirinya.

"Noone would miss me" aku tidak ingin menatapnya lagi, segera kualihkan pandanganku. Aku takut bila keputusanku akan buyar saat aku menatap lagi wajahnya. Jangan kejar aku, Ax, jangan mengikutiku.

Aku segera mepercepat gerakanku. Dari kejauhan aku dapat mendengar suaranya "I would". Hatiku menolak untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ini, hatiku menjerit ingin berada disampingnya.

Tapi badanku berkata lain. Dengan berat hati akhirnya aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Selamat tinggal, Axel. Aku akan merindukanmu.

_**It's cold coming down  
Like a shadow in the crowd**_

Setelah banyak kejadian yang kulalui, saat aku menjadi seorang "Roxas" yang aku impikan, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi aku tidak mengingatmu, aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi kau memintaku untuk kembali ke Organisasi.

Saat semua kebenaran terungkap dan aku kembali lagi bertemu denganmu. Semua ingatan menusuk dalam kepalaku. Kenapa? Mengapa aku harus mengingat semuanya? Tidakkah cukup dengan semua derita yang harus kutanggung saat ini? Axel, kumohon..maafkan aku, tapi aku harus melawanmu.

Aku berhasil mengalahkanmu. Mengapa kita harus bertarung satu sama lain? Aku tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Setelah selesai, dan terus berjalan, aku tersenyum miris pada sosok Sora yang sedang tertidur itu. Kau sangat beruntung Sora.

_**Follow me and I'll take you somewhere lighter  
Than you've been  
Come with me I won't let you fall apart  
Not again  
**_

Lama aku tertidur dalam diri Sora. Saat terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu, Axel. Kau membantu Sora mengalahkan para Nobodies. Gaya bertarungmu sudah menunjukkan tanda kelemahan. Badanmu lelah untuk bertarung, bukan? Tapi kau tetap melawan para nobodies dengan apimu.

"Flurry of Dancing Flames" itu adalah julukkanmu. Kau sangat bersahabat dengan api. Kobaran api membantumu saat melawan Nobodies.

Tapi hal selanjutnya membuat hatiku bergejolak. Kau mengerahkan semua kekuatanmu untuk menolong Sora. Kau akan menghilang.

""I wanted to see Roxas"

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan yang mungkin adalah perkataan terakhirnya. Axel, aku disini.. dapatkah kau melihatku?

"He...was the only one I liked...he made me feel...like I had a heart"

Axel, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga. Sebagai Roxas, bukan sebagai Sora.

"It's kind of...funny. You make me feel...the same..." dan setelah itu kau menghilang.

Tidak.. jangan tinggalkan aku, Axel!

_**And it's been so long  
Just barely holding on  
We're coming out strong  
We're coming out strong**_

Pandanganku menjadi putih, aku melihat kearah sekitarku. Tidak ada apapun. Aku kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Axel pergi meninggalkanku. Bila ia pergi, lalu siapa yang akan membutuhkan kehadiranku?

Tiba-tiba sebuah kasat kegelapan berkumpul didepanku. Aku terpaku.. Axel. Ia tersenyum padaku. Ia berkata sesuatu, namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku membaca gerakan bibirnya.

_**Don't you let yourself down?  
Just through all that old shit out  
Here's the rest of your life  
And it's starting now**_

Axel, ia akan pergi sekarang. Ia berkata bahwa ia beruntung pernah bertemu denganku. Dan ia berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku?

Aku berlari kearahnya, namun sebuah dinding pembatas yang tembus pandang menghalangiku untuk melangkah lebih maju. Aku memukul dinding itu dengan keras. Aku ingin memeluknya.

_**Follow me and I'll take you some place lighter  
Than you've been  
Come with me I won't let you fall apart  
Not never again  
And it's been so long  
Just barely holding on**_

Aku mengeluarkan ke-2 Keybladeku, Oathkeeper dan Oblivion. Aku mencoba menerobos dinding itu. Aku kaget saat kupukul dinding pembatas itu, serangan tersebut memantul kearahku, serangan yang kuberikan kini terpantul pada diriku sendiri.

Tapi kulihat sedikit sekali, dinding itu bergetar. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kupukulkan keybladeku berulang kali. Meski tanganku kini telah sakit dan badanku telah banyak menerima luka. I don't care!

Kau yang sedari tadi terus memandangku kini mengeluarkan ke-2 Chakramsmu dan menyerang bagian sebelah dari dinding tersebut. Kita berdua sama-sama terluka.

Namun dinding itu semakin bergetar lebih keras. Aku melihat dinding tersebut mulai retak.

Darah mengalir dari hampir seluruh badan kami akibat serangan yang kami ciptakan. Namun usaha kami akhirnya membawakan hasil. Dinding tersebut hancur.

_**(Follow me)  
Follow me and I'll take you somewhere lighter  
Than you've been**_

Aku segera berlari dan memelukmu. Kau membalas memelukku. Tiba-tiba kau menciumku. Bagaikan ciuman terakhir yang kau sampaikan padaku. Kuharap ini bukanlah mimpi. Baru untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan seseorang yang bisa membutuhkan kehadiranku.

_**Come with me I won't let you fall apart  
Never again  
And it's been so long  
Just barely holding on  
We're coming out strong**_

Setelaah selesai menciumku, kau mendorongku kebelakang. Kau tersenyum pahit

"Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku, Roxas"

Aku menyeritkan dahiku "kenapa?"

"Karena kau masih hidup" tiba-tiba lantai yang sedari tadi Axel pakai untuk menopang tubuhnya kini jatuh. Axel jatuh kebawah.

Aku segera melompat menyusulnya, memeluknya. Kami berdua jatuh bersama.

"Tidak, Axel. Aku tidak mau lagi kehilanganmu!" aku berteriak padanya

"Bodoh, kau bisa menghilang, Roxas. Sora masih membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak bisa menyusulku kemari saat ini, got it memorized?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menjatuhkan kepalaku pada tubuhnya "sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata khasmu itu"

_**-We'll be coming out strong-  
-We'll be coming out strong-**_

Kami semakin turun, semakin jatuh kebawah. Aku memeluk Axel dengan kencang. Menolak untuk melepaskannya. Mungkin ini adalah saat terakhir kami sebelum kami benar-benar menghilang.

Tiba-tiba ke-2 Keybladeku keluar secara otomatis, mereka memancarkan sebuah sinar yang sangat terang. Sayap putih kini terjulur di punggung kiriku, dan sayap hitam terjulur di punggung kananku. Oathkeeper dan Oblivion kini membentuk huruf X dan membantu kami untuk naik keatas.

Keyblade tersebut menjadi pijakanku dan Axel. Dengan sayap yang tiba-tiba muncul ini, aku mencoba untuk membawa kami keatas, menjauh dari dimensi penghapusan.

_**-Follow me- We'll be coming out strong-  
-Been so long-**_

Setelah sampai ditempat yang aman. Sayapku hilang. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun yang kutahu bahwa kami selamat. Aku tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk Axel kembali.

"Dengan ini, kita bisa bersama selamanya, Axel"

Namun kau menggelengkan kepalamu

"Tidak, Roxas. Belum saatnya kau berada disini. Kau harus pergi sekarang"

"Axel, aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun! Aku—"

Dan Axel menciumku.

"Kau harus kembali, Roxas. Aku berjanji suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjemputmu. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Keberadaanmu masih diperlukan. Kau harus pergi"

Aku terdiam, terpaku. Kulihat pandangan matanya yang memandangku dengan yakin. Aku menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pasrah

"kau akan menjemputku, khan?"

Dan Axel kembali tersenyum. "Promise"

Kemudian semua kembali menjadi putih. Tempat yang sama saat Axel menghilang. Dan Sora melangkah maju menuju tempat selanjutnya.

Aku menutup mataku. "Someday..and you will find me. I'll waiting until the day you come, Axel"

_**-Follow me- We'll be coming out strong-  
We're coming out strong**_

_**~owari~**_

_**

* * *

**_A/N : cerita lainnya yang ga terlalu AU. author coba bikin dengan alur yang mirip dengan game-nya, yahh.. meskipun akhirnya ngayal sendiri, hehe..

Hope u all like it.. ^^

Bagi yang mau, silahkan kasih masukan.. ^^

Sankyu~


End file.
